Gurdian of The Hunt and Moon
by arnavsingh101
Summary: What happens when Annabeth dies at the end of The Last Olympian. Read and find out as Percy becomes Guardian of the hunt.


CHAPTER 01

PERCY POV

"PERSEUS JACKSON," bellowed Zeus, king of the gods, god of the sky and theatrics. Wait what,

who said that. Stupid ADHD. Anyways back to the present. The king of the gods bellowed my

name and everyone's eyes turned on me. I bowed to him and then kneeled at my father

Poseidon's feet. "Rise my son," he said a proud smile on his face. "My nephew, you have

exceeded all our expectations defeating Kronos and saving Olympus. For this, we gods have

decided to give you one wish. If you so desire, we shall make you a god. But not just any god,

you shall become the 13th Olympian," Zeus finished with a small smile on his face.

A a god I stuttered out. A rather dim-witted god perhaps, but yes, an Olympian god replied my uncle

with a smirk on his face and a brief wink in my direction. What's the world coming to. Last I

checked Zeus wanted to kill me. Now he's actually being friendly and offering me godhood. I

had nothing holding me back. Annabeth the love of my life had died protecting me from

Kronos and enabling me to defeat him. Then I thought of all the demigods and minor gods

who fell under Kronos' spell and I knew what choice to make. "Uncle don't get me wrong, I'm

honoured and all, but I respectfully decline. Instead I would like all demigods of all the gods

to be brought to camp and claimed by age thirteen. I also want cabins for the minor gods to

be built at camp. Also, the two eldest children of Kronos, Hestia and Hades deserve their

thrones back, they more than proved they deserve them in this past war. Also, all the

peaceful titans like Calypso and Leto should be freed. And finally, all the minor gods who

went against Olympus should be pardoned after they swear on the river Styx to remain loyal

to Olympus. That is my wish." I looked at the faces of the Olympians. Finally, after what felt

like millions of years, Zeus granted my wish. "Very well Percy, it will be as you wish. Hermes go

and free the peaceful titans and bring them here." Then Zeus clapped his hands and two new

thrones appeared from the ground. One of the thrones was black with precious metals and

scenes of various deaths on it. The other one was a bright orange with designs of flames

along it. I must say it looked really cool.

"Brother, I think as Percy used his wish for others, we should still grant him godhood and a place amongst us here on the Olympian Council." "Very well Poseidon." "Nephew come here." I stepped forward and all the Olympians stood, raised their hands and shot their powers at me. I screamed in pain. It felt as though my entire body was being ripped apart and being rebuilt. I couldn't help it, I blacked out.

TIME SKIP

I awoke in a bed inside a brilliant gold room. Must be Apollo's palace I thought. "I see you are

awake my boy said a voice beside the bed." "Hey dad," I said. "Come Percy we must go to the

throne room where your domains will be announced and anyone who wishes to do so will

bless you." We hurried to the throne room where the 3 Fates were waiting. "All hail Perseus

Jackson God of Time, Tides, Earthquakes, Hurricanes, Fate, Heroes, Powers, Swordsmanship,

Demigods, Fire, Monsters and Hunt the 15th Olympian." Hail Perseus Jackson everyone replied.

The three grannies oops I mean Fates disappeared and a new throne popped out of the

ground. It was cool depicting scenes of heroes on various quests as well as an ocean. "Now does

anyone wish to bless Percy?" "Father why not give him the blessing of Olympus" said Athena. "I'm sorry but what is the blessing of Olympus," I asked. All the gods facepalmed. "Percy if you were to receive the blessing of Olympus, all the gods would give you their power. Essentially you would become the champion of Olympus with all the powers of the gods." My mouth dropped open. Surely they weren't considering it. But one look at Zeus' face and I knew I was in dream world thinking that way. "I agree Athena." So, for the second time that day, they raised their hands and shot their powers at me. Unlike last time however, this time I was filled with energy and felt as though I could overcome anything. Then the pain hit. My back felt as though it was being torn to shreds. After a few seconds, I realised that I grew wings. How cool was that. My wings were a midnight black except for the ends which were all the colours of the rainbow

It was then I noticed the absence of the demigods. "Um Uncle, what happened to all the demigods that were here." The Olympians looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "Well nephew, it seems as though you have a lot to learn. To answer your question, we teleported them back to camp while you were taking your nap." I said something really smart along the lines of Oh. They all laughed again.

"Now your weapon of power shall be Riptide and your sacred animal shall be your Pegasus Blackjack and hellhound Mrs O' Leary. Council dismissed." With that Zeus and Hera were enveloped in a massive bolt of lightning and flashed away. "Drama Queen," I said. Everyone burst out laughing at my sarcastic comment. My dad came up to me and said "Well Percy now that you are a god, we can see each other more often. You are welcome in Atlantis anytime." And with that he dissolved into a fine sea breeze. Then Artemis approached me. I tried to bow to her, but she stopped me. 'No need to bow to me Percy, you are my friend." She said the last part with a blush on her face. My eyes widened in shock and I stuttered out f f friend. "Yes Percy, friend. The only male friend I ever had." I felt pleased at that. "Anyway, I was kinda hoping thatmaybeyou'llbemyguardian." "I'm sorry Artemis what was that last part?" I asked confused. "It sounded as though you wanted me, a mere male, to be your guardian," I said with a playful smirk on my face. She began stuttering so I decided to put her out of her misery. "Of course I'll be your guardian Artemis as long as you are sure the girls will be ok with it," is said in a questioning tone my eyebrows raised. "Yes Percy they respect you since you were the first male to gain Zoe's friendship." I was surprised. I was feeling guilty even after all this time about Zoe's death. "But I killed Zoe" was as far as I got before I felt a sharp, stinging pain on my cheek. "You did no such thing Perseus Jackson. Zoe knew her time had come and accepted her death. Saying anything else is an insult to her memory." My eyes widened and I hastily apologized. "I know you didn't mean it and it is only that and the fact that you are my friend that saved you from adding to the jackalope population right now." She then said "I Artemis offer you Perseus Jackson position of guardian of the hunt to which I replied I Perseus Jackson accept your offer and swear on the Styx to protect and guard you to the best of my considerable immortal abilities" I said the last part with a smirk on my face. "Anyway, let me flash you to our camp." "Yes milady Artemis." I replied with a grin. She just punched my shoulder and flashed us to the hunt.

A/N

Hey guys. Well that was the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Percy has become a god and guardian of the hunt. Also if you didn't notice I made a few changes to canon. Read and review.


End file.
